Wolf Curse
by oblivous15life
Summary: its like Blood and chocolate but not as violent, 'not good at summeries' chapters 13 14 15 up. read and review. please: also let me know if this should be rated T or M. THANKS.
1. the move and school

THE MOVE, AND SCHOOL

Reno, Nevada my new personal hell. 'wolfs is what my family is. There's my sadistic mother Shyla who is killing- happy. She just killed for the last time in Maryland. Then my father Chris, who tries very hard to control Shyla and it does not always work. that's my fucked up family, now why must they bestowed this evil on me?, who the hell knows.

I didn't speak until safely in a car in Reno "you trying to be point- blank shyla?" I asked sarcastically to her. Chris nor Shyla answered. The new house was so secluded it was almost disturbing.

"Lauren you start school on Monday." Chris said flatly. "oh goody daddy." I mused. Great now I must try to act normal like we were one peachy family.

MONDAY MORNING

My science teacher was an idiot pronouncing Maryland like Mary-land.

"Lauren you can sit next to Sara." she pointed to a girl on the left side of the room. Sara looked just like my type Goth, Emo same difference.

"hello." I said acting as friendly as a 'wolf could. "hi." she mirrored in the same voice. Sara helped me find the rest of my classes and I sat with at lunch along with; Sam, Anthony, Jennifer, Kelsey, Griffin, and John. I was beginning to think I was normal…. All most.

"incoming assholes." Kelsey warned.

"hey look the new chick is a freak." some jock mused.

"I'd rather be a freak than a jock who cant figure out which head to think with." I said aloud not looking up till I finished. He was stunned as if someone finally got an emotion (besides asshole) out of him. His friend tall, long brown hair, and really hot laughed.

"what's your name anyway?" the hot one asked.

"Lauren." I responded quietly

"I'm Greg and I you've already met Deklan."

"shut the hell Greg." Deklan exclaimed stomping to a table.

"it was nice to meet you Lauren."

"yeah you too."

The rest of the day passed without incident until I walked outside only to see Shyla there.

"come, Lauren." she said briskly, she hasn't killed in a while.

"I'm fine walking mother." my response cold. When she left only did I realized I had not clue where to go. Incomes Greg. After standing there for 5 minutes looking like an idiot. Greg pulled up in his shiny, black, Eclipse. "you need a ride Lauren?" he called through the open window. I nodded and climbed in sheepishly. "thanks." I said.

"where do you live?" he asked already moving. "4312 Luton St. I think.". "I know where that is. Its pretty far out." stating the facts. "why do you live that far?"

"my parents wanted quiet." I said looking out the window. And thinking _because were all Lupine and my moms a psycho. _"do you drive?" he asked "yeah."

"how old are you?" he asked. "seventeen." I stated

"what with the 20 questions?" I snapped. "just trying to get to know you, that's all."

"oh sorry." I didn't realize the speed he was going and we were already at my house.

"man it is secluded out here." hello captain obvious. I needed to get out of there, because becoming close with anyone could be a fatality. "I should go, thanks for the ride Greg." I said already getting out of the car. "think you can find your way home tomorrow?" man staying away from him is going to be a bitch. "yeah I think I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder. Thankfully mother wasn't home, _don't even think about getting close to him._ I reminded my self.


	2. short greetings

Short Greetings

The next couple of weeks went by quickly. Lauren even made friends who didn't know about her inner 'wolf literally. "hello Lauren." Greg greeted her at lunch. "hi Greg." and that's how it went short and sweet, and how it was going to stay.. But for how much longer?

Thursday morning was nice Lauren decided to walk, but when Lauren walked out that afternoon it was ugly to say the least. _better get a move on._ she told herself. "Lauren?" it was an all to familiar voice…. Greg. "hi Greg." she said quietly. "didn't drive today I see." he stated

"it was nice this morning." this is the most they've talking in a while.

"do you need a ride?" god you must resist. "sure, thanks." she got in. "we haven't talked in a while." he said facing the road. "I know, its for your own good." she through that in at the end.

"why is that Lauren?" he asked, slowing down so he could face her.

"never mind." she refused to look at his perfect face. "Lauren?" he said nothing more the rest of the way.

"thanks Greg."

"Lauren…." 

"what?"

"never mind." god what was this middle school. She watched him until he was gone. _good out of sight, out of mind. Right?…… damn he's still there._ she cursed at herself "Lauren who was that?" shit she was him. She seemed hyper.

"Leave him alone Shyla." she said coldly. "why, what would I ever do to him?" she questioned. "just leave him alone." she repeated acidly.


	3. research

RESEARCH 

I kept a close eye on Shyla for the rest of the month. She seemed to have forgotten. 

"Lauren, Greg could you stay after please." Ms. Mason our math teacher said. "sure." we responded in unison. "Greg I'm not trying to embarrass you, but I'd like to have Lauren tutor you, because if you don't pass this class you wont pass grade 11." she explained and Greg and I both agreed to the tutoring thing. By the time we walked out of class Greg looked flushed, and only then did we speak. 

"you really don't mind tutoring me?" Greg asked casually. 

"no, really its no problem, Greg." we both paused. "okay we could go to your house." it wasn't a question. "uh…. How about yours?" like I really need my werewolf mother seeing him even more. "uh, sure my house got it." 

After school that day we got in _his_ car to _his_ house. We talked a little but not much. "wow its nice." I commented on his house. "yeah I guess." hello mister grumpy. The inside was even nicer, different shades of white, green, and light blue.

"my room fine?" he said heading for the stairs. "yeah, sure, its fine." he led me to his room on the 2nd the very last door at the end of the hall. I sat down on the computer chair while he sat on the bed.

"okay where do we start?" we actually got through the math and it was really fun. But when I put my binder down on the computer mouse it came alive. And to my surprise it was on a Lupine (werewolf) sit. "uh……." he couldn't form words. "Lupines, interesting idea for a jock."

"okay I'm interested in them, and its interesting."

"do you believe in them, or just think their mythical creatures?" I asked. "I believe in them." he answered. "do you think their monsters?" 

"some are, some aren't, what about?" oh shit, let me answer that with experience. "yes I believe, and yes some are monsters." I said with confidence. "really you sound so sure." I almost spoke but was cut off when a howl ragged through the forest around us. 

"what the hell was that?" Greg exclaimed.

"um… I need to go Greg." I said briskly, getting up and out of the door. "Lauren….." to late I was out in a flash.


	4. Marie

MARIE

I reached the forest only to find two other 'wolfs there.

"Jesus Josh, Marie what the fuck do you think your doing?"

"getting your attention and it obviously worked like a charm." Josh mused. "you were with your little human friend, he's actually very sexy in a meat way." Marie said.

"bitch." I murmured "excuse me Lauren, but if you wont do him I will." Marie mused. "he may be a jock, but he's not dumb." I said. "you wanna bet Lauren." that was pretty much it I hated her. 

A fight between 2 werewolves could be intense but it never lasted long. Marie clawed me in my right side, but I got her legs, arms, and gorgeous face.

It is true that 'wolves have a fast metabolism but only in Lupine form. And it is very painful to change back to 'wolf wants human. So I was stuck limping home. "get in a fight I see." mother bemused. "bye, Shyla."

NEXT DAY

When I got to English Greg obviously noticed my discomfort. Limping, holding my side and the pained expression on my face might have given my away. 

"Lauren are you alright?" he asked wary. "yeah…" I paused as I sat down whining as sharp pain shot up my side. "I'm fine." as relief set in. 

"are you sure?" he asked "yep A-okay." he gave up seeing the annoyance on my face.

At lunch he told Sara to watch me, and I used John as pillow. "Lauren maybe Greg is right, you don't look so good." John pointed put. "John I'm fine." truth be told I felt like shit.

That morning I had Chris drop me off, and know he was no where to be found. And I knew that Greg to be around here somewhere, I set off to find him.


	5. the truth

THE TRUTH

I found him just about to get into his car. I cleared my throat "Greg." he looked up. 

"you need a ride?" it was the sad truth. "yeah do you mind?"

"think you could tutor today?" 

"sure." I smiled, any thing is better than going home. And plus he didn't bring up the "how are you feeling?" again.

We went to his room like so many time before. But today would be different. We ended up on his bed talking, not really studying. Greg had turned the radio on and one of my favorite songs was playing; Until the End. By: Breaking Benjamin. 

_so clever what ever _

_I'm done with these endeavors _

_Alone I walk the winding way._

_Here I stay_

_Its over, no longer, the feeling growing_

_Stronger, I live to die another day_

_Until I fade away_

_Why give up, why give in_

_Its not enough, it never is _

_But I will go on until the end._

I looked down '_what if this is Greg's end, being with me._

"Lauren…." I looked up as he moved toward me and covered my mouth with his. I kissed him back, forgetting about my side until he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my to him. "ow" I nearly screamed, I was holding my side again. 

I got off the bed, he must have seen my side with a large of white over it, because he jumped up "Lauren what the hell happened?"

"nothing Greg," pause "I need to go." he gabbed my arm to stop me.

"Lauren stop avoiding everything I say about what happened." shit time to tell him about everything.

I lifted my shirt and removed the bandage that covered the claw marks. He tried stifle a gasp.

"are those…" he paused and I finished for him. "claw marks." he nodded. "yeah they are. Greg I need to tell you something but you cant freak." he nodded. "you know your research on Lupines, I'm…." I needed to find the right words.

"you're a Lupine, 'wolf." he guessed, I nodded thankful I didn't need to speak. When I finally got the courage to look him in the eyes I didn't see hate or anger, then he smiled.

"you think I'm kidding." now I was mad.

Why isn't he saying anything? I questioned myself.


	6. aftermath

AFTERMATH

"no, I love that you would tell me Lauren. You really think I care if you Lupine?" he finally spoke. I was truly amazed, I expected screaming, and threats. "you don't care that me, my family and even a couple of my friends are 'wolves?"

"no, I love who you are, and I don't care what you are, I love you!" he said proudly. "I love you Lauren." he repeated, and good thing or I would have thought I heard him wrong. And just in time another howl from the woods.

"one of your friends?" he asked "probably Josh, I should go and see what he wants."

"wait, can I come?" I starred blankly at him. "um… it does concern you." I took a deep breath. "I guess." I looked worried, I knew that, but I relaxed when he leaned down and kissed my kind of roughly.

We walked out of his house slowly with me being gimpy. I squeezed his hand tightly. "hello, Lauren." Josh's voice came from Greg's side, he jumped a little, so I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"hey Josh. Josh this is Greg." I introduced them. Josh gave him a little head nod. "hey Josh, I was going to ask you if you could watch Greg's house, you know with Marie and Shyla." Greg gave me a puzzled look, so I went on to explain Shyla, my mother, and Marie was a bitch.

"sure thing Lauren." Josh said.

"well Greg we should get going."

"yeah if we want to get back before dark, lets get a move on crippled." he mused and I slapped his are playfully. "fine, bye Josh, thank you." I yelled to him. "bye, lovebirds." he called back. Me and Greg started walking\limping back to his house. I sighed with relief when we got there.

"do you wanna do home?" he asked knowingly. "yours." I replied.

Greg's parents were out of town on a cruise. So we had the house to ourselves.

"will you show me someday?" he asked suddenly, and stopped playing with my hair.

"what?" I asked confused.

"your phase, you know human, to 'wolf."

"oh, that, maybe someday." he nodded understandingly. He kissed me again and it quickly became full fledged making out. Greg, being careful where to put his hands, so they ended up on the nape of my neck and my hip. He carefully took off my shirt and lightly ran his hand down my side to the waist. I stopped him short of undoing the button on my jeans. "my turn." I said in a sexy voice while undoing the buttons on his shirt. After the shirts were off and my pants, I unbuttoned his jeans and in one swift fluent motion he pulled them off, but only to have his phone ringing.

"damn it." he exclaimed in a huff. I sighed, out of breath.

"hello?" he said in a exaggerated breath.

"_Greg, hi, how are you?" _his mother said on the other end of the phone. "fine, mom, just fine." he replied annoyed.

"_what are you doing?"_

"studying with Lauren." he replied

"_studying what?" _

"science, mother." he said through gritted teeth. He looked at me and I whispered "studying anatomy." I sat up and found my shirt at the end of the bed.

"uh.. Mom I need to go." before she had a chance to reply he hung up.

"I need to go Greg." I said apologetically.

"but why?" he whined.

"because if I don't Chris or Shyla will come and we don't need that." he got up and found his pants and shirt.

"fine lets go crippled." he sighed.


	7. nightlife

NIGHT

Friday morning she got up eager to see Greg again. "what's the rush Lauren?" her mother, Shyla asked. "nothing mother." Lauren was surprised her voice wasn't cold like usual. She quickly left the house and met Greg at the end of the drive way.

"hello, Lauren." he greeted her with a long almost hungry kiss. She kissed him back happy to see him in one piece. Shyla seemed happy so she must have killed something. "hi." she whispered out of breath.

The first 3 blocks of school dragged on forever, until lunch arrived. Greg was waiting for her outside her French classroom. They walked hand-in-hand to lunch and sat with Lauren's friends and they were surprisingly nice to him. Under the table their thighs touched and Greg had her hand in his. He was running his fingers along the length of her arm just before it was visible. No one seemed to notice or care.

After lunch they walked to English together and sat beside one another. It was a movie day watching Romeo and Juliet, they did they same thing as in lunch. Once the bell rang they walked to _his_ car and started toward _his _house. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" she asked him knowing he wouldn't know what it meant.

"what?" he asked chuckling as we pulled into his house. "tell me." he started to tickle her then remembered her side.

"its fine." she pulled him into the house.

he led her to his room. he started kissing her and avoiding her side, but he didn't know it healed. she stated to unbutton his shirt and through it onto the floor. Greg lifted her arms over her head and pulled her off her shirt. He looked at her black bra with green skulls and said "that's new."

soon they were back on the bed completely naked. "are you sure?" he asked.

"yes." she nodded again. he positioned himself over her making sure she didn't feel any of his weight. he pushed his way through and stifled a groan/scream by covering her mouth with his. after the pain receded she began to enjoy the feel of him inside her.

both pretty much exoctied as he stopped and moved to her side. They spent another hour just kissing, both their hand exploring the others body. It was around 2am that she fell asleep in his arms and black button down shirt.


	8. day after

DAY AFTER

He woke up the next morning around 8:30 and slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Lauren. He found his boxers and walked to the bathroom. She was up and moving when he came back.

"morning." she kissed him lightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"morning." he said quietly still taking her in. in his room, his clothes, in his arms, and just his. She wiggled out from his arms walked to the bathroom door. "are you coming?" she asked when he didn't follow.

"save water, shower together." was all Greg said as he walked to her. Neither Greg nor Lauren were wearing much clothes, so getting into the shower was a quick maneuver. After washing their hair she turned to face him. He looked even sexier when wet. Lauren ran her fingers through his hair, and then over his perfectly chiseled body. He leaned his head down to kiss her.

Lauren was the first out, and she wrapped herself in a towel and waited for Greg, handing a towel to him when he stepped out. "thank you." he smiled at her.

Lauren and Greg were down stairs watching TV when a sudden pounding on the door startled them both. Greg got up to get the door.

"Lauren." he called "its Josh." Lauren used her wolf speed and was there in a second.

"Lauren your dad needs you."

"why?" she asked

"your mom is in the hospital, she messed with the wrong person and he shot her."

"'wolf?"

"yes, older so he really couldn't change." Greg looked at her. "Greg can come." Josh said, so at that they left.

She found her dad in the corner as soon as saw her he said "she's gone Lauren." then he did something very uncommon thing.. He hugged her. And she strangely obliged.

Werewolves were trained to control their emotion but Chris seemed like he had been crying. He held on to her until the doctor came out and explained all kinds of things.

Finally he noticed Greg beside me. "oh, dad this is Greg

"hello sir."

"hmm… very polite." then Chris walked away.

"polite is that good?"

"very good."

"then its probably not very polite that we had sex now is it?"

"well he doesn't need to know about that one." he smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

It took about an hour before I could really go home, but Chris stayed. I told him I was going to be staying a Greg's, he said it was fine.

During the ride to his house he stated "you don't seem that upset that your mom is well…. Dead."

"yeah, I hated her with a passion, so I'm not going to act any different now." he seemed surprised

"I know it seems cold but its what it is." I explained to him.

"alright." he simply said.

We didn't bring it up again in the next two weeks. And I was pretty sure that Greg was fine with that. Chris was fine too. He'd gone back to Maryland to tell some people there. No one at school new about my mothers death and I was fine with that. And finally I'd meet Greg's parents, and the constant fear that he was going to be killed was over. All in all everything was fine.


	9. greetings

Greetings

I soon found out that his parents went away a lot. And spent a lot of time over there and even sleeping over with or without sex. School dragged on like always, but the weirdest thing was at home with Chris and I'd soon find out why.

I drove myself to school that day and Greg would be coming over for dinner. I walked in the door, when I heard a soprano laughter.

"Chris?" I called

"hey Lauren come here I want you to meet someone." he had a suspicious smirk on his face. Now unlike Shyla, Chris didn't kill.

"alright." I said a little nervous. Some blonde haired chick was at the kitchen table.

"Lauren this is Annette. Annette this is my daughter Lauren." he never referred to me as 'daughter'.

"hello." she said in a perky voice.

"hi, uh Chris, Greg is coming over so I'm going to change." I walked away but I could hear him tell Annette 'my daughters boyfriend'.

About twenty minutes later Greg knocked on the door. I nearly plowed it down just to get away from Annette.

"thank god." I greeted him, with a tight hug. He looked amused.

"you okay Lauren?"

"no, my dad brought home some woman named Annette." I rolled my eyes, and pulled him into the kitchen.

"oh hello Greg, this is Annette." Chris said."

"hi." short greeting.

Although me and Greg looked utterly disgusted with them.

"Chris can I talk to you?"

"sure honey." oh god 'honey'

"does she know?" referring to the whole Lupine thing.

"of coarse she knows." he looked at me like I was an idiot. And walked back to the kitchen. I took my seat next to Greg.

"Lauren I know about the 'wolf thing does Greg?" Annette said.

"yep he does." this woman was annoying.

"come on Greg." I took his hand and he got up willingly. Once safely upstairs.

"wait the hell?" Greg looked smug. I plopped down on my bed.

"Lauren, you don't like him with another woman do you?" damn why did he have to right. Now don't get me wrong I hated my mother but seeing Chris with someone else made me sick. I did miss her but I still hated her. Greg sat next to me as I burred my head in shame into the pillow.

"its okay." he put his hand under my shirt and rubbed my back soothingly. I relaxed.

"can I stay with you tonight?" I asked moving my head away from the pillow.

"of coarse." I got up, packed some clothes in a backpack. Only one more day of school until summer.

"can you believe we only have one day left until summer and then senior year." Greg said as we walked down the stairs.

"I know." we stopped by the kitchen where the love birds where washing dishes.

"Chris I'm going to stay Greg's tonight and study some more." he didn't even look at me he just said "okay."

We rode to his house in silence.

"parent gone again." it was a fact.

"yep business trip." he used air quotes.

Back in his room we got bored quickly and retired to a little fooling around but more kissing than any thing. It felt so good to be in his large jock-like arms. He had his hand slowly running up and down my arm putting me to sleep.

"good night love." he whispered in my ear.

We woke up at 7am and got ready for our last day as juniors.

By lunch I was already tired and used John as my human pillow, sense Greg was sitting with his lacrosse friends.

"Lauren what are you doing this summer?" Sara asked

"absolutely nothing."

"except Greg." Sam through in.

"well yes that's true." at our table were very open with our sex lives no one knows why.

After lunch Greg found me and pulled me into a long kiss.

"see what'd I say." Sam said as he passed. I burred my face into his shoulder and started walking with him to English.


	10. fun

FUN

In English it was just another movie day.

I had my hand on his inner thigh, his hand on my hip. And the teacher in the front sleeping.

"we coming over today?" Greg whispered in my ear sounding seductive.

"are you trying to seduce me Mr. Kosten?" I whispered back.

"is it working?"

"yes and yes."

"good 'cause I'm bored." he really shouldn't have said that.

I moved my hand higher.

"oh" he a little louder than whisper.

"Greg you alright?" his friend Ryan asked.

"yeah." he moved my hand back to his mid-thigh. About half an hour later, the last bell rang. Every one screamed and ran out to their cars and awaiting friends.

We walked out to his Eclipse.

"finally." he moaned.

"I kno.." oh finally he could kiss me which he did oh so well.

I entwined my fingers into his hair.

"your house Greg." I practically moaned when we stopped to breath. that's when I looked around and laughed.

"what?"

"Greg were the last ones left." he and laughed to.

" lets go."

It took for ever but we were finally in his room. And only our shirts were off before we landed in his bed. He kissed my forehead, nose, and lips. Before he kissed down my neck and across my collarbone. Down the middle of my chest and reaching back to unhook my bra. And then continued down to the waist of my jeans. I arched my back, and sat up a little to get his face back to mine. We were kissing at the same time as I undid the button to his jeans and only stopped so he could be his and my jeans off. Greg ran his hand up and down my body, he also stripped us both of our only remaining piece of clothing. He thrusted upward and we moaned at the same time. I ground my hips against his and he groaned loudly.

"shh…." neither of us liked to be loud, but during the hour and a half we made quite a bit of noise. He rolled off onto his back, put one arm under my head as I curled up against his body and grabbed his other hand so I could play with the bracelets he wore. We started to kiss again but then started to laugh for some unknown reason.

"god I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Greg." kiss again but kept it short and sweet. We fell into a sweet sleep.

The next morning I was up first. I looked out the window only to see his parents car pull up.

"Greg!!" I jumped on the bed, he woke with a start.

"what?"

"your parents are home." I said already taking off his shirt and finding my own.

"OH SHIT" he laughed, got up and ran gathering his clothes that had been through every wear last night. We were almost done dressing when we heard his mom.

"Greg are you here and Lauren?" she must have seen my shoes.

"yeah we'll be down in a minute." he ran up and kissed me.

"good morning to us."

"yeah." I agreed. We nearly ran down the stairs to greet his parents.

"hey mom."

"hello Mrs. Kosten." I greeted her.

"hello kids, are you alright you looked flushed?" she sounded worried.

"yeah were fine." Greg assured her.

"I think I should go."

"yeah lets go." he put his hands on my shoulder and ushered me out the door.

"god lets hope we never have to do that again." I said

"god lets hope." he turned and kissed me.,

"I never got a proper morning greeting." he explained.

"I'm so sorry." I kissed him back.

"alright lets go." he sighed and started the car.


	11. accident

"ACCIDENT"

"so Greg last night was really fun?" I said smiling at him.

"yeah, it was." he squeezed my hand. He was driving slower than usual, he drove with one hand and his other in mine. I watched the road go by on the bright Saturday morning.

It was early and I was pretty sure Chris was still asleep. So Greg and I spent about 10 minutes kissing the car.

"I should go." I said in between kisses.

"wait." he placed his forehead against mine. "fine get going." he playfully hit my arm.

"bye." I gave him one last kiss.

"no more school." he called through the window.

When I walked through the door I noticed shoes- girls shoes- Annette's shoes. I sighed and turned back and walked out the door. I wondered through the woods and soon was greeted by Josh.

"hey." he called.

"hi Josh." I knew I sounded sad.

"have you seen Marie?" his tone was one of worry.

"no why?"

"wait do you think she went to Greg's?"

"I don't know I saw his parents leave a little while ago." nothing more was needed I was already running.

"Greg!!" I screamed in horror, thankfully Josh already had Marie, with her screaming.

"no one turns me down."

"you did this?" I pointed to Greg on the ground. A sly smile spread across her face as Josh led her away. I ran to Greg's side, he was bleeding pretty bad.

"alright Greg you need to work with me here." I told him, taking his arm, as he tried to push himself up. We hobbled to his car and I drove as fast as he usually did.

At the hospital for the doctor was the worst part.

"who's here for Gregory Kia?" a nurse asked.

"I am." I told her.

"this way, what's your name."

"Lauren Thomas."

"Lauren this is Dr. Johnson." she introduced us.

"well Lauren, Greg is lucky none of the cuts were deep enough for him to need stitches." I sighed , at least he wouldn't be permanently damaged.

"but im going to keep him for observation."

"alright can I see him?"

"um…. Not right now he needs rest, I'll have a nurse come and get you." and he left. DAMNIT.

It was about 30 minutes before Josh came.

"Lauren." he called

"Josh." I stood and gave him a tight hug.

"how's he doing?""good but he needs rest." I didn't even need to ask about Marie.

Josh just sat with me for an hour before he had to go.

"tell him I said hi." he called to me, I nodded to him and placed my head in my hands.

"Lauren Thomas." a nurse called me. "you can Greg now." I lit up with joy.

"hey." I whispered to him.

"hi." he seemed really tired, but getting attacked by a werewolf will probably do that to you. I grabbed a chair and sat by his side.

"I'm sorry Greg." I felt the need to apologize to him.

"don't be love." he told me. "plus I'm not that bad, no stitches." he to perk up.

"oh yeah, Josh said hi."

"josh was here?" he seemed confused

"he needed to go." and we all know why.

I stayed with him until the doctor released him.

"now Greg is Lauren going to be helping you."

"yep."

"Okay no rough housing until I give the all clear.

"now would fooling around count…." he didn't get to finish for the doctor did it.

"yes it counts."

"damn." Greg huffed.

"he should be back in 2 weeks for a check up." he just instructions so he wouldn't hurt himself again.

I helped him to my Chevy Avalanche.

"can I have a kiss?" he asked, I leaned over and kissed him quickly. He sighed.

"lets get you home."

Josh was already there and had set up his bedroom to accommodate his needs.

"thanks Josh." Greg told his a he left. I got him to bed with minimal pain.

The next two weeks was just helping him shower and do all the necessities, and he seemed fully healed.

Dr. Johnson's office.

"now obliviously you took good care of him, he's healed completely."

"yeah but she's no fun." Greg complained.

" so we could rough house or fool around."

"Greg." I exclaimed.

"yes you could but after saying that I don't think you will." Dr. Johnson laughed.

"I cant believe you said that." I said once safely out of ear shot.

"what?" he asked sarcastically.


	12. news

NEWS

After I dropped him off at his house I headed back home.

"Chris?"

"In here Lauren."

"I have good ne….." I stopped seeing Annette there gleaming.

"were engaged." Annette holding up an impressive stone.

My eyes widened.

"what the hell?" she went on to explain how, when, where, he asked her.

"oh Lauren what's your good news." Chris remembered.

"nothing Greg is just fully healed." I said flatly.

"that's great." he said. And Annette gave me a look like so-that's- your-good-news. I scowled at her. She gave me a cocky smile. I turned and walked calmly to me room, once behind closed doors I lost. I punched the wall as many times as I could. I grabbed my backpack and through clothes in. I got out of the house before anyone noticed. Running in my loupe form was a freedom, a backpack in my mouth as I sped to Greg's house. His parents were spending almost the whole summer in Europe.

I howled outside the house to get his attention, It worked he appeared in the front door, as I phased back to my human form.

"Lauren?" he said concerned.

"their engaged, Chris and Annette." I said point-blank. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into the house.

I expressed my concerns to him and he listen intently.

We sat on the couch side by side. Until he put his leg around me, so I was in between them. He laid back and brought me with him. He large muscular arms encircled me and my hands were on the chest and in his hair.

"lets face it we have fucked up families." his laughter shook us.

"yes we do." we laid in silence for a immeasurable time. His hand slowly drawling circles on the small of my back.

It was soon pitch black outside and I was extremely tired.

"come on." Greg's voice no lighter than a whisper, said and he got up and I followed.

I changed in front of him not caring. And he slid he shirt off. He sat on the bed with arms opened and beckoned to me. It was an offer I couldn't resist as I shuffled to him. His arms once again encircled me and I had the feeling of security. We lay as we did on the couch. Only now my hand was on his bare chest listening to his heart beat and his hand had slid under my shirt and was rubbing carefully.

"I love you." I whispered against his chest.

"I love you too. Now go to sleep." I did as I was told.

The next morning we got at slow start but woke up after the shower.

Down in the kitchen we ate slowly when a knock came at the front door. Greg got up to get it.

"Lauren your dad is here." he said stepping aside to reveal a pissed off looking dad.

"Lauren you don't just leave without saying anything."

"I didn't want to interupt mushy time."

"come home Lauren." he ordered

"no I'm staying here until I can stand to see her there." his mouth opened. He eyed Greg like prey.

"don't touch him." I warned in a low voice only he could hear.

"fine but you need to deal with this sooner or later. 'cause she's moving in." he changed and trotted back into the woods.

I lost it again and the punched the wall until my knuckles throbbed. Greg wrapped his arms around me and whispered "calm down Lauren, please." I turned to look at him and just put my head on his shoulder.

"okay." I said quietly.

"what do you want to do today." Greg asked in a semi perky mood. I started to think about the stream I go to, to think.

"I want to take you somewhere." I took his hand and started out the door. It was a good 30 minute walk but it was worth it.

"you like it?" I asked him

"its amazing." he said in a awed voice.

We sat on a rock and watched the mini rapids of waterfalls.

"Greg?" I thought he fell asleep.

"yeah?"

"we should go my loupe sense is tingling its going to rain." he laughed

"alright." we started back and sure enough 5 minutes from his house the rain started.

In his house laughing and soaking wet, he kissed me and I returned gratefully. His hand traveled down my leg to mid-thigh. And I jumped and hitched my legs around his waist. He started the ascend the stairs still kissing me.

"this cant be safe." I mused when he broke the kiss to breath.

"probably not but oh well." we continued up and we resumed kissing.

Once in his room he shut the door and we landed on the bed. We started to laugh again while he presumed to lift my shirt over my head. And I presumed with the buttons on his. He nearly through it across the room. He pulled my pants off and almost simultaneously unhooked the clasp to my bra. I reached for the belt to his jeans. He pulled his pants, boxers and my boy shorts off.

He crept back up till his face was parallel to mine. His kissed were hungry and thrusting rythmatic. I moaned almost in tune with them. He let out a couple of groans when I would rub my hips against his.

We kept that up for quite a while before we were both beat. And then we still didn't leave each other. I just curled up against him. Feeling his hands travel up and down my body as if unfamiliar. Maybe not have sex for two weeks has something to do with that. My mind was clear of all the shit that's been going on, and my dreams were just of his bare body against mine.


	13. world knowing

WORLD KNOWING

I was up around 5 and he was fast asleep so I went for a run. I ran into Josh.

"hey…" he paused "you smell like Greg." hello captain obvious.

"out for a morning run."

"yep woke up before him."

"so I heard about Annette and Chris." he said slowly.

"yeah news travels fast in the loupe group." I managed a small laugh but it had no depth .

"you'll be fine Lauren." he assured me.

"yeah I know." I paused "I should get back before he wakes up."

"all right bye."

"good morning love." I was startled by Greg's hushed voice.

"god, Greg its 6:30 what are you doing up?"

"I heard the door open, what are you doing up and just now coming back?"

"I was up and needed to run." by now he got out of bed and found his boxers and walked up to me.

"why so defensive this morning?" he asked, wonderingly.

" I don't know, its just I ran into Josh and apparently the whole Loupe community knows about Chris and Annette." my voice was a little shaky. He threaded his arms through mine and around my waist.

"hey Lauren, look at me." I look up into his brilliant green eyes.

"please stop letting this get to you, there's nothing you could do, and Chris seems happy."

"I know and I don't want to take that away from him but what if something happens to Annette too, Chris would lose it." I sagged down on the bed, and Greg knelt in front of me.

"and I know you don't like her Lauren but think 1 more year of school and then we could go to some far away school."

"okay and school starts in what 2-3 weeks?"

"okay now could we please go back to bed all this school talk is making me tired." he grinned his are-you-thinking-what-I'm-thinking look.

We climbed back into bed and he started kissing down from my jaw to the base of my shoulder.

"I thought you were tired?" I asked him.

"not to tired."

"oh really." I turned onto my stomach and crawled on top of him. And started to kiss up his jaw. He grinning like a baby with candy. I bent down to his ear "you wish." I whispered and rolled off.

"your mean, you know."

"yes and I'm damn proud."

For the next 2 ½ weeks me and Greg were inseparable. But then school.

Once school started me and Greg had few classes together but not many and at lunch he sat with his lacrosse friends, as to where I sat with Sara and my friends. I was still sitting when I felt hands on my shoulders, I turned to see Greg with Josh. I stood up so fast Greg had to grab my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Josh what are you doing here?!" I grabbed him in a bear hug.

"I thought I might actually finish school."

"really??"

"I found him being ambushed by a bunch of cheerleaders." Greg mused as he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his head on my shoulder.

I introduced him to everyone.

After last block Greg was with Josh waiting for me outside the classroom. He kissed me lightly and placed a possessive arm around me.

"so how was school Josh?" I asked looking around Greg.

"pretty good better then I remember."

"good its no horrible." I said looking at Greg

"alright you too going to be all lovey dovey I'm leaving."

"alright bye, Josh." I told him as he turned toward his car.

At Greg's car he obviously missed me because he pushed me against it and landed a hungry kiss on my awaiting lips. He moved to my neck as I caught my breath.

"Greg…. Come on." I slipped out from his grip.

"why?" he groaned getting into the drivers side.

"how about someplace not so public." he looked around.

"oh right." he turned left and I knew he was going to our spot in the woods.

It seemed to take forever to get there, but we finally made it.

Greg sat on a flat rock and I sat between his legs and rested my head on his chest.

"hey not to bring up a sore subject but have they picked a date yet?" Greg asked.

"yep November 10th ." I said calmly "Annette want me to be her maid of honor, and Chris wants you to be his best man." I turned to him.

"okay, sure." he leaned to kiss me.


	14. married life

MARRIED LIFE

The next day Greg decided that every other day he would sit with me. Josh already managed to make friends so he sat with them.

At lunch everyone greeted him like an honorary member. If you didn't know us it would seem like we were sex fiends. With Greg's hand quiet a bit higher then mid-thigh. And my hand on the nape of his neck playing with the hair.

The approaching wedding was hell on Earth. But I blew off steam with my friends and Greg. It was about 4 days before the wedding we decided to have a little fun. At Greg's house of coarse we started in the kitchen, it didn't seem like he could wait.

"Greg!" I complained as he continued to grab my waist. He finally got a good hold and lifted me onto the counter.

"what is making you so…. Turned on?" I asked him as he licked a line from my jaw to collar bone.

"you, your body, and maybe the fact that you're my girlfriend, I love you, and the sex is amazing." I smiled at him, maybe _he _was the sex fiend. I moaned a little as his hand swept my breast and the other nearly grabbed my ass. He then put both hands down my legs and hitched them around his waist. He lifted me off the counter and started walking up the stairs to his room. Tonight something seemed different- more possessive or maybe hungry in the way he almost ran to the room. He dropped me on the bed, only to crawl agonizingly slow till his mouth met mine. I could already feel his hardened member against the inside of my leg.

His hands traveled up, under my shirt and he lifted it over my head and through it somewhere on the floor. He was also quick to remove the bra and slid his hands down my newly bared chest.

I moaned in his mouth which if possible only seemed to make him harder. When he finally broke the kiss we were both gasping for air.

"god I love you like this" I told him while pulling shirt over his head and dropped is along with mine.

"oh yeah." there was a playful tone in his voice.

Before he knew it I already had his pants undone and moving down his legs. He helped by kicking them off fully. His erection was more promonite now with the main restriction gone.

I was trying to get the button on my pants undone when his large hands grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head. He bent down to my ear. "that's my job." his breath tickled my ear as he spoke. Greg finished what I started and pulled them and my boy shorts off. Leaving me completely naked.

"hey you're the only one with clothes on." I told him. He quickly took care of that. He resumed with the hungry kisses he had begun with. Oh yes I definitely liked him like this.

He quickly took advantage of my momentary thought. Thrusting quick and hard making me moan and him groan.

He quickened the thrusts so that I barley had time to feel him there. Just as quickly as he started he changed to slow hard thrust. When he stopped, I ground my hip against his urging him on. And oh god he did for what seemed like hours on end and 3 orgasms later. He rolled off and both seemed drunk with the sex we just had. We didn't speak because the sleep came almost as soon as we stopped.

It was pretty late when we woke up the next day. Both feeling the after sex affect like alcohol sex is also addictive and also had its own hangover.

"hello baby." I turned to see his eyes returned to normal.

"good morning." I told and gave him a quick kiss. Before hopping up and walking to his bathroom. With him joining me.

After the shower I decided I should go home but Greg being Greg was giving me a fair argument.

"Greg I'll see you tomorrow for the rehearsal." I told him between kisses, I was straddling him, so as I crawled off I snagged one more kiss before I left.

"its just like married life." he called to me.


	15. married life 2

MARRIED LIFE 2

The rehearsal was going fine, I guess, meeting her family and then having my future step-brother interrupted my exclusive actions with Greg. Oh yeah it was fun. Hell no. because after the incident, Chris kept at least one eye on us at all times.

"snitch." I whispered to Tye- Annette's son.- he just gave me a stupid smirk. Two agonizing hours later we finally got to leave but me, no I got stuck riding with Annette and Chris.

"Lauren don't pull a stunt like that tomorrow." Annette said in a cold tone.

"what are you talking about?" I gave her a bitch-this-is-my-dad-my life, don't fuck it up look.

"Lauren." Chris said in a warned tone.

"Chris." I shot back.

Finally we got home, amazing. If only.

"Lauren I need to talk to you."

"what? I'm tired."

"I bet you are. But after today I feel the need to talk to you. You and Greg seem to be very physical." he paused

"Jesus are you trying to give me a sex talk because its not worth it?" he gave me an astonished look.

"good night Chris." I passed Annette on my way up the stairs. I hope she heard our little conversation.

Sleep enveloped me. I had a nightmare of the next day- that it actually happens.

W-D, wedding day 12 hours in counting. During those 12 hours I was tortured by primping, getting my hair just right. And her complaining the whole time. The ceremony was a welcome relief because I finally got to see Greg. Walking down the aisle with my arm entangled with his seemed surreal.- to bad its not our wedding.

And it's a damn good thing I wasn't wearing the white dress because I was so far gone from being a virgin it wasn't even funny.

Greg seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he was smirking and looked from me to Annette's dress. He let go of my arm and stood on the other side of the alter. The ceremony seemed to go on for fucking ever. And that kiss what the hell was that?

The bride and broom left with Greg and I after them. And then the reception. Where I only danced with Greg. And then we watched them onto their 'honeymoon'.

"so what now?" Greg asked coming up beside me.

"lets go have some more fun." I took his hand and started to lead him away. But we didn't get far before Tye and my new Granny stopped us.

"and where do you two think your going?" she asked.

"to have fun, oh and don't come by my house." I answered truthfully. "may we go now?" I didn't wait for a response, I grabbed Greg and left.

We finally got a chance to go to my house instead of his. I nearly pushed him inside. And pushed him against the wall and landed a hungry kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"wait" he said pushing me back slightly. "alright I just needed to breath."

I pulled him upstairs, to which he went willingly. I was in control tonight as I crawled on top of him after he 'landed' on the bed.

I kissed from his temple down to the end of the exposed skin on his neck.

I unbuttoned his dress shirt and kissed the newly exposed skin until I got it off completely. I got to the waist band of his black dress pants, unbuttoned and zipped them and sliding them down slowly where I got a full view of his hardened member. I looked up at him sensually, he closed his eyes as I ran my hand up him. But all to soon I was getting bored so I let him know by whispering "your turn." in his ear. He quickly flipped us but not before unzipped the dress I was wearing and sliding it down my shoulders and leaving it at my waist.

"I thought you liked the dress?" I asked him.

"yeah its better off." he kissed my neck. I kissed him and let him finish pulling off my dress until I could kick it onto the floor. He pulled off his simple black boxers. He didn't waste any time pretty much ripping of my bra and thong. And then no time wasted thrusting deep into me. Making me moan from the friction. My breathing sped up if that was even possible. I don't think changed his thrusting until he knew I was close. First it was me and followed soon after. He gave me a few butterfly kisses before we both fell asleep. Finally a peaceful sleep with the one person I could stand right now. Who also happened to be my lover boy.


End file.
